


Birthday Cake

by ma_r



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Merlin (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Arthur, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Top Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_r/pseuds/ma_r
Summary: Arthur Pendragon has waited for years for the day he finally gets to fuck his high-school teacher, Mr. Emrys. But he knows its better for himself (and for Merlin) to wait until he graduates.In an incredible twist of fate, his eighteen birthday coincides with graduation day and he knows exactly what he wants as his birthday gift.





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick clarifications/warnings with some mild spoilers: 
> 
> When Merlin and Arthur get together:
> 
> a) Arthur is literally turning 18 years old (which is the legal age where I live) and Merlin is 27.  
> b) Arthur also literally just received his high-school diploma and that means that Merlin hasn't been his teacher for literally less than an hour.  
> c) This is an A/B/O verse but there is no heat during the course of the story. There is, however, a lot of sex. For more information about that check the tags.

Merlin was putting away the last of his student’s test. He had just finished grading them, and he was happy to see that all of them had passed and that some of them had actually learned something in his class instead of spitting back facts and dates as he had given them. He smiled to himself. He was really proud.  

He was walking out of the classroom when he noticed that the blackboard still had words on it, reminding the students about the plan for graduation. He sighed and returned. The cleaning staff always got mad when the teachers left the blackboard dirty, and Merlin could take some time from his free schedule to just clean it and save himself the ire of the custodians. The familiar motions calming him.

The emotion didn’t last. Just as he was making his way to the door, said door opened with a bang and Merlin’s senses were assaulted by a familiar smell- fine wine, wet grass, mint, and lust- as Arthur Pendragon, track team captain, the most arrogant and stubborn omega Merlin had ever met, barged into the room.  Merlin jumped a little at the noise the door made as it crashed against the wall.

“Mr. Emrys,” Arthur said, his voice did nothing to hide his joy at realizing he had caught Merlin alone. Merlin grimaces. Arthur had a tendency for flirting and propositioning to Merlin in a completely inappropriate and tempting manner. He often wore skirts that drew Merlin’s eye, tended to bite pens and suck on red lollipops during class that would taint his lips cherry. He also tended to talk often about his conquests. About the boys he had blown and the girls he had fucked. About all the times he almost let others fuck him, but how he resisted temptation because he wanted Merlin to take his virginity.

“Arthur,” Merlin said, unexpectedly nervous. He grabbed his bag that was slipping from his shoulder and took a second, just a short second, to admire Arthur once more. He was wearing a really tight pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a red v-neck t-shirt, nothing fancy, nothing out of the ordinary, but it made Arthur’s tanned skin shine, made his eyes appear lighter and his hair more golden. It was a really good look on him and Merlin hadn’t been able to admire him while class was running. “I thought all students already left,”  Merlin said.

“Forgot my water bottle,”  Arthur said. Merlin turned around and saw the blue bottle on the floor, next to Arthur’s desk. Merlin turned back to look at Arthur who was suddenly closer, touching Merlin’s arms as he walked around him to go retrieve the bottle. It was maddening, the way Arthur’s arm slowly brushed Merlin’s arm and stomach, leaving faint traces of his sent behind, leaving Merlin wanting more. “You know,” Arthur started, bending over to grab his bottle. “I’m turning eighteen soon.”  He said it like it was a secret. Like it was something only a select few individuals knew. As if it was an: ‘if I tell you, then I would have to kill you’ secret.

As if Merlin didn’t already know. As if he didn’t have the date imprinted on his brain like a siren call.

“Congratulations in advance,”  he said with a smile. He gestured to the door, prompting Arthur to go. He couldn’t leave a student alone in the classrooms, it was the school policy. Arthur took the hint and started walking. He stopped once more in front of Merlin. And then turned around.

“My birthday is the same day as graduation.” Arthur proclaimed. “Legally, I will be an adult and you will also stop being my teacher.” He said. “I know you want me.” Merlin opened his mouth to deny it, but Arthur just stared at him dead-pan  “You want me and me you, but I don’t want you to get in any trouble for it. So I will be seeing you here, on graduation day.” and with that, Arthur Pendragon, the biggest tease in human history, left Merlin open-mouthed and horny.

The confidence in which the omega had made his bold invitation, the way Arthur had looked, with his cheeks pink and his lips wet, the way his eyes had held no doubt that his advances were welcomed, how his shoulders had been barred, how his hands had held the stupid water bottle. All of it screamed open desire and invitation, it screamed want and respect. All of it was screaming at Merlin to take, to claim. But Arthur was right, they shouldn’t risk it and Merlin had already waited a year, he could wait a few days.

Waiting a few days proved to be incredibly hard. Pun totally intended.

Every time Merlin glanced at the calendar in the morning, he would thick off another day form his mental countdown and his imagination would go wild.  

He would imagine Arthur in one of his skirts, wearing no underwear, smelling delicious and he licked and licked an extremely phallus looking lollipop. His eyes locked with Merlin's. And then Arthur was on his knees, looking up at Merlin, and he was saying, _‘please, Mr. Emrys, may I?’_  And Merlin would always say:  _‘yes my darling, yes.’_ And then his imagination would come to a halt. But his hands wouldn't. They would reach for his cock, almost on their own violation and they would tuck on it. He would play with his balls and tease his sensitive cockhead with elusive and light touches until he was almost crying with need. And even after he cummed, even if his release was borderline explosive, he would still be aching for something else.  And so his day continued, with a craving that was not to be satisfied anytime soon.

And then, the next day, it would be more of the same. Arthur naked, his hands touching Merlin, exploring the alpha’s body, fingers grazing all the newly discovered skin while Merlin moaned beneath him, his dick so close to Arthur’s ass, but so far away, as Arthur teased him with his light touches and filthy words. Promising how amazing Merlin’s dick was going to feel once it breached Arthur. How good Arthur’s hole was going to take him. Telling Merlin how Arthur was going to milk him, taking all of Merlin’s delicious seed in him. How he couldn’t wait to be trapped and caught on Merlin’s knot. And Merlin would cum grasping at the swollen base of his cock, imagining how Arthur’s slick would feel as it dripped slowly down into him.

And the next day. Merlin feasting on Arthur’s asshole, eating him out like his life depended on it, kissing and licking and just enjoying the taste and the source of Arthur’s wonderful smell. He would finally satisfy his thirst with Arthur’s natural lubrication and Arthur would moan so beautifully for Merlin. Grinding his hips down, wanting more and more of Merlin’s tongue and Merlin would chuckle and comply with the needy omega’s wants. And he would cum as he imagined all the pretty noises Arthur would make.

And then Arthur was there, on his track uniform, exercising, and Merlin would see his thighs, and his hands. Would see his smile as he ran and won a race. Would picture the way Arthur would flush as he celebrated. And Merlin’s heart would ache with want.

And so it went, Merlin would masturbate while staring at a calendar as he fantasized about one of his students, and no matter what Merlin did, he couldn’t stop feeling like a pervert because fantasy was not enough.  

He craved Arthur. He wanted him as he had never wanted anything before, and it wasn’t in only a sexual manner. Sure, Arthur was immature and spoiled rotten by his parents, but he was pure-hearted, headstrong and determined. He was bound to do great things with his charisma and intelligence and the way he could fight for everything he wanted or considered right.  

Merlin knows Arthur. Has known Arthur for years, and during those years Merlin had found nothing about the boy he didn’t admire, nothing he didn’t want. Sure, he had his bad sides, everyone did, but Merlin knew he could learn to live with them and that scared the shit out of him.

But Merlin could easily ignore his fears when faced with an omega as beautiful and alluring as Arthur. Something about him, it might be his smell or his personality, was screaming at Merlin’s base instincts that this stubborn idiot would be a compatible match for him. But beyond a compatible match, Arthur would be the perfect mate. Merlin knew that perfectly well. Not only was Arthur’s smell one of the most delicious thing Merlin had ever smelt, and not only did Merlin consider Arthur beautiful, but Merlin had grown to care for him.

It was yet another reason why Merlin could barely wait for graduation day. Why his imagination was running wild in a way he had never allowed it to. Why he could barely stand to stay in his classroom while Arthur and his classmate were inside of it without picturing all the ways Merlin would take him.

And Arthur, god damn it, Arthur.

He would stare at Merlin and would smile at him in the most ridiculous way, his eyes forming a crescent, his teeth showing. Would include Merlin in his conversations with his friends, and they would discuss movies,  books, music, rumors until the conversation became two-sided and the others faded away. And then the bell would ring and it would all be over. The students would file away until only Arthur remained. He would stand up, and then he would say out loud the number Merlin already had in his mind. Would verbalize the countdown, and his voice, as he whispered the number, made shivers run down Merlin’s spine.

Until finally ( _finally_ ) the day had arrived. Merlin had slept poorly, horny and anxious in turns. He was excited for the fulfillment of a long-repressed fantasy and anxiously wondering how said fantasy would measure up against reality, but oh how he wanted. How he craved for the younger boy.

He took time to dress and shave carefully. Taking time to arrange his hair into a presentable look and smiled at the mirror at what he saw. No matter what others thought, Merlin felt good at that moment. And he knew that Arthur would appreciate the way he looked in a white button-down with a black tie that, in Merlin's opinion, made him look refined.

The ceremony was normally extremely long, all the speeches and names that had to be called prolonged the time it took, but this year, Merlin felt like it lasted more than an age. Eventually, the principal got to the letter _P_ and Merlin watched as Arthur walked the length of the podium to receive a piece of paper that erased the ethical and legal boundaries that stopped them from being together. The omega’s eyes meet Merlin’s from all the way across the room and the way he smiled was impossibly filthy.

Merlin hoped that his normal odor suppressants worked so that the parents and teachers around him don't smell how fucking aroused he was as he watched the blond man prance around the stage.  

It was unusual for an alpha to venture into an ‘omega’s job’ and people were still prejudiced against the ones that did. It was nothing compared to when an omega took a position normally reserved for an alpha, but the idea that the alpha was somehow lowering their standards for taking a job associated with the characteristics most omegas presented (being caring, having great empathy, looking to protect the young ones and nourishing them so that they grow into the best version of themselves, amongst other things) Merlin completely disagreed, but he still took a daily odor suppressant pill to mask his scent and his sexual gender so that the parents and his students didn’t let the deep buried societal prejudice distract them from what was truly important: learning.

Finally, the ceremony ends. Merlin poses for pictures, gives well wishes to some of his students, and talks with some of the parents he is more familiar with. When the families and students started filling out, he made his way to his classroom. His heart trying to beat its way out of his chest as he walked the familiar path.

He was the first to arrive, he took a deep breath, and felt his heart start to settle. By the time Arthur arrived, sans graduation robe, flushed red and with a small lipstick mark on his cheek, Merlin felt in control of himself again. He looked at Arthur and admires the way the white shirt he is wearing not only matches Merlin’s own but brings out the beautiful blue of Arthur’s eyes and makes his lips look even redder. No. Wait. It's not the shirt that has made Arthur’s lips red, it's the undeniable makeup that adorns them. Merlin curses in his mind and he wants to cry because it's worse than the lollies and it makes Merlin want. He looks down and he curses out loud because Arthur is wearing a fucking skirt, a red one Merlin has never seen before but one he loves and hates instantly and it in equal measure. Arthur is coyly looking down to his feet, completely aware of the picture he makes.

Merlin gulps so loudly that when Arthur raises his eyes so that they can meet his, they are completely amused and (surprisingly) shy.

“You like it?” Arthur asks, and his voice is both flirty and surprisingly vulnerable. “I bought it thinking about you.” and it makes Merlin’s heart ache.

He has heard the rumors, he has even heard it directly from Arthur’s mouth. How much Arthur liked to please others, to give and give and give so that his partners always find sexual satisfaction, even at the expense of his own. When Merlin hears that Arthur dressed the way he is for Merlin instead of for himself, Merlin decides that enough is enough and that Arthur deserves to be taken care of.

Decision made, Merlin slowly takes off his tie and watches in amazement as Arthur’s scent changes. Fine wine, wet grass, mint, and lust turns into cinnamon, wood and omega’s lubrication. The simple act of taking off his tie had made Arthur wet.

Once his tie is completely off, he takes a step closer to Arthur, who walks the distance that separates them until he is just a breath away from Merlin. Arthur smiles when they are eye to eye, and Merlins smiles with him. The smell here is more pronounced, and Merlin can smell things he hadn’t before: pine, lavender, and vanilla. As well as the clearly artificial smell of strawberries that isn’t part of Arthur’s smell. Merlin’s inner wolf angers when he smells a female alpha on Arthur, one that has the lingering smell of lust as well as strawberries. But he ignores it because Arthur is here with him and that is all that matters.

“You look wonderful.” He whispers, enjoying the small smile Arthur gives him at the compliment before breaching the small distance that still separated their mouths. Arthur gasps against his mouth, and his hands immediately find their place on Merlin’s waist, and Merlin’s find their home cradling Arthur’s face, rubbing his thumb against his jaw.

Arthur is a wonderful kisser.

He takes and gives in equal measure, there is pressure on Merlin’s lower lip form were Arthur bit him, and there is just a tiny bit of tongue that is teasing Merlin. Merlin for his part does his best to make the kiss last. He does his best so that it goes slow, in a way that makes it so much better, and so much worse. Raising the tension in between them to new heights.

Arthur’s hands clench against Merlin's waist, and Merlin obliges with the silent demand and steps even closer to Arthur. The kiss intensifies with the newfound closeness and Arthur’s hands start to roam Merlin’s body.  

Merlin slowly moves away from Arthur’s lips, kissing his way towards Arthur's ears. On his path, he smells the female alpha again, and he raises one of his hands and rubs at the lip mark on Arthur’s cheek until it becomes just smudged paint. Arthur just mumbles “Vivian.” before gasping when Merlin finally arrives at his goal, lightly biting the place where ear meets neck.

Fucking Vivian. She is one of the few students Merlin actively dislikes. She is rude, condescending, self-absorbed and she always draped herself all over Arthur, trying to scent him and mark the omega as hers. She often rolled her eyes at Merlin, and every time Arthur wore a skirt, Vivian would act like it was a personal insult to her sensibilities that a man dared to wear ‘women's’ clothes. She often put other people down and considered herself superior just because she had presented as an alpha.

But who cared about Vivian, when Arthur was here and he was touching Merlin’s chest, moving his fingers against the buttons. And just being his usual alluring and beautiful self.  

Eventually, Merlin made his way down Arthur’s throat, lightly grazing his Adam's apple with his teeth, as he kissed his way to Arthur’s collarbone. Merlin felt Arthur jolt in place when he buried his nose right there, where shoulders meet neck and _breathed_. There was nothing quite like Arthur’s smell. In all of his 27 years, he has never smelled anything that smelled as good as Arthur did.

He took one last breath, before separating his mouth from Arthur's body. “What do you want?” he asks and his voice is barely loud enough to his own ears, but Arthur still hears. The younger man opens his eyes and when they meet Merlin’s he can see how blue and beautiful they look when they are glazed with lust.

“You.” Arthur answers in the same volume Merlin had asked, and his face reddens with a delightful blush. Merlin kisses him fast and quick and then pulls back to murmur.  

“You have me.” He says, and Arthur’s smile is sweet. “But what do you want to do with me?”  Merlin’s imagination and libido have many options, but right now, the only thing that matters, the only thing he cares about, is giving Arthur the attention and the pleasure he deserves. It’s the omega’s birthday after all and Merlin does love to spoil his partners rotten.

There is a moment, when Arthur just stares at him, as if gauging if the question is a joke. Merlin's hearts breaks a little and it angers him a lot that Arthur’s partners hadn’t thought about asking the omega such a simple question. It makes Merlin want to show Arthur how a good mate takes care of what’s theirs. How a good alpha always, _always_ looks for the pleasure of their partner and not just their own.

“What do you want?” He asks again and takes a step back from Arthur. Who mewls at the loss of contact, the sound going straight to Merlin’s cock. He watches in amazement as Arthur’s hands reach for Merlin once more and grab his shirt, wrinkling it beyond repair. Arthur is blushing, and he leans once more for a kiss that Merlin gladly grants him.

“I want you.” Arthur says once the kiss breaks, and he is looking directly at Merlin’s eyes when he replies. Then, its Merlin’s turn to gasp when Arthur bridges the distance between the once more, grinding his erection against Merlin’s. Merlin grabs at Arthur’s hips and holds them against him, lowering his arms until they are resting just above the delicious swell of blond’s ass. Arthur, raises his hands until they are intertwined behind Merlin’s neck. The skirt Arthur is wearing proving to be just a tinny barrier in between them. They both groan when Merlin starts moving his own hips. And Arthur gasps out in between kisses. “Just you, in whatever way you want to give yourself to me.”

That’s the only permission Merlin needs. He lowers his arms until they are touching the edge of Arthur’s skirt. And then lower still. Until his hands are raising the skirt on their quest to find their place on Arthur’s buttocks. Once there, it's easy to lift Arthur without breaking their frantic kisses. And when Arthur’s legs find their way around Merlin’s waist, Merlin suddenly finds himself in heaven.

This position brings them even closer together and the weight of the omega in his arms immediately becomes one of Merlin’s favorite things in the world. It makes Arthur taller, and their kisses become more pronounced. Merlin having to arch his neck a little for their lips to meet comfortably. Merlin’s hands on Arthur’s ass is just an added bonus of the position.

Merlin walks them towards his desk, where his forgotten tie is the only thing that litters it. He lowers Arthur carefully in it until the younger man is laying on his back, his legs still locked behind Merlin’s back. His hands reaching for Merlin’s zipper. He fumbles a little with the button. But Merlin enjoys the small brushes of Arthur’s fingers against his dick. Eventually, Arthur manages to open Merlin’s pants, and one of his hands immediately finds its way inside Merlin’s underwear.

Merlin, for his part, encourages Arthur’ behavior by moaning and rushing to unbutton Arthur’s shirt, so that he can get his hands on Arthur’s nipples, to toy with them with unprecedented glee.

For a spare second, Merlin is able to admire Arthur in all of his glory.

The omega is flushed and sweaty, and the combined smell of sweat and arousal is making Merlin dizzy with want. Arthur’s mouth is still red, but this time it's because of the many messy and frenzied kisses they have shared and not just the paint.

Arthur’s toned legs are doing an amazing job of keeping them together, and every time Arthur clenched them, they make Merlin’s thrust against Arthur’s hand.  

Arthur’s red skirt contrast beautifully against his skin. The way its butchered upwards not only allows Merlin the perfect view of Arthur’s clothed and erect dick, and the wet spot on his grey underwear, but it frames Arthur’s body in a way that makes Merlin want to take a photo so that he can remember the way Arthur’s desire for him looked like.

The shirt the omega has worn is open and it allows Merlin access to gaze and touch. There is a fine dusting of hair that frames Arthur’s big pecs and his red and pebbled nipples. Which Merlin was glad to discover, are more sensitive that he had thought possible. Arthur’s stomach was defined, but there is still some remnants of baby fat that constant exercise hasn’t been able to remove. Baby fat that Merlin immediately adored.

That spare second is enough for Merlin to come to one single and inevitable conclusion.

“You are beautiful.” He says to Arthur who is alternating between moaning and biting his lower lip in an attempt to muffle said moans.

Merlin puts his hands underneath Arthur’s skirt and quickly removes the grey piece of cloth that is keeping Merlin from fully admiring the masterpiece that is lying beneath him.

The smell is the first thing that hits Merlin. For a moment, he is confused at the awash of smells. All of the ingredients that make up Arthur’s smell are there, but the smell seems to have intensified by a thousand. Merlin growls at the intoxicating combination, feeling his knot start to swell as his need to find the source of the aroma doubles.

He lowers himself until his nose is pressed against Arthur’s taint. Where the smell is stronger and not completely drowned under the smell of Arthur’s natural lubrication. He takes a deep breath. And hears Arthur moan when Merlin’s warm breath hits his balls, but Merlin's attention is somewhere else.

From his vantage position, Merlin can see Arthur’s hole flutter with need as more wet slides out of it. Calling out to Merlin to fill it with his cock, to plug it full with his knot so that Arthur has to stay tied to him, full of Merlin’s sperm until their scents mingle and the omega starts smelling owned.

When Merlin looks up, he sees Arthur resting on his elbows looking down at Merlin waiting for the alpha to do something. Arthur's pupils are blown wide, and his mouth wet and bitten red. And Merlin does hate when his partners aren't being pleasured.

He takes Arthur’s dick with ease into his mouth. Where the smells evolves him and the taste tries its damn hardest to drive him mad with lust. Arthur is buckling underneath him, so Merlin raises one hand to lay it on Arthur’s hips to hold him down allowing Merlin to set the pace in which he enjoys Arthur’s cook.

Arthur’s dick is hitting the back of his throat. When the omega starts tugging at Merlin’s hair in the universal signal that is about to cum, Merlin slaps the blond’s hand away and goes in more deeply. Choking. But Arthur is cumming and seconds without air are a small price to pay to have his mouth and throat coated with the rich semen that the omega is so graciously gifting Merlin with.

Merlin’s mouth pops out with a small noise. When he looks up, Arthur is panting and Merlin enjoys the reaction greatly. He comes up to kiss Arthur. Who is still riled up by his orgasm and is clumsy in his attempts to return it. While they kiss, Merlin’s finger makes its way to Arthur’s hole, were, after just a small brush on the pucker to coax it open, his finger finds his way home. Arthur moans against Merlin’s mouth, and Merlin tries to swallow the noise.

Arthur is wet, and getting wetter still when Merlin tries to find that amazing bundle of nerves that are sure to turn Arthur into putty in Merlin’s arms. He finds it easily enough, guided by Arthur’s many noises and the way his hips move to try to coax the finger deeper.

Merlin plays with the tiny nub for quite some time, and then adds another finger, and then another. Watching in amazement as Arthur’s hole swallows them up with greed. He is mesmerized by how his fingers look coming in and out of Arthur and the noises they make against all the wet, drawing Arthur into new pleasures.

Suddenly, there is a hand covering his perfect view, one that is trying to reach into Merlin’s pants. Merlin won’t have any of that. He removes his fingers and smiles when he hears Arthur whine in disappointment.

He looks around and spots the forgotten black tie, just beside Arthur's head. He picks it up, inspects it, and decides that if the piece of clothing is ruined he can live with it.

“Can I tie your hands?” He asks Arthur. The omega looks at him, and then at the fabric that Merlin has extended carefully, and it's almost caressing with his hands. Merlin smells the answer, as Arthur’s scent changes and more lust and lubrication are added to the mix.

“Yes.” Arthur answers, and his voice breaks at the word

Merlin grins. He takes Arthur’s hands and ties them by their wrist so that they are crossed. Merlin then moves Arthur’s arms until they are laying above the blond’s head, and takes Arthur’s legs so that his feet are laying flat on the desk.

“Is it too tight?”  Arthur shakes his head, his chest going up and down faster than before. “Don’t move,”  Merlin commands, and then he turns his attention to more pressing matters. Meaning, how empty and lonely Arthur’s hole looks without Merlin’s fingers inside of it. He remedies the problem immediately of course. And now, without Arthur’s hand to obscure the view, everything is a thousand times better.

He hears Arthur moan every time Merlin’s fingers brush against his prostate, and the noise is driving Merlin insane with want. He bites Arthur nipple, to see how the noise will change, and he is driven mad when Arthur screams and buckles against him, his dick hitting Merlin’s stomach, coating Merlin with his release.

Arthur is wet and loose, and Merlin dick aches in need. He takes his free hand and strips, stepping out of his clothes and groaning when the cold air of the room is free to circle around his cock.

Arthur is looking at him, and his eyes are wide, a smile stretching his lips. “I won.” Merlin looks at him confused. “I bet Leon that you were an alpha.”

Merlin chuckles at the answer.

“May I?” he asks because is the polite thing to do and Arthur could have changed his mind.

“Please.” is the answer.

“Don’t move your hands.” Is all he says before he feeds his cock to Arthur’s hole.

He goes slowly, inch after impossible inch because some part of his brain is screaming at him to remember that he was taking Arthur’s anal virginity. That he has to make the experience pleasurable for Arthur, make it so that when he remembered the experience he remembers it fondly and not with regret. By Arthur's moans, the omega seems to agree with Merlin that going slow is the correct way to go.

Arthur's biceps are bulging form the strength in which his hands are clenched. His eyes are squeezed shot and he is breathing deeply from his mouth.

Merlin watches as the omega slowly starts to relax.

“Touch my dick.” He orders and Merlin quite happily obliges. He takes some of the precum that has leaked into Arthur's cockhead, and runs it all along the shaft, pulling at Arthur’s dick until its rock hard and Arthur’s hips are grinding up and down, confused as to where he wants to move more.

When Arthur's hip lower after one particular hard pull, Merlin pushes in until he is almost fully sheathed in Arthur’s ass, leaving his knot just outside the rim of Arthur’s hole. Arthur screams in pleasure, and Merlin is right there along with him.

He stays still, and it's one of the hardest things Merlin has ever had to do in his life. Arthur’s hole is warm, wet and soft and is clenching against the intrusion that is Merlin’s dick.

Eventually, Arthur’s legs find themselves around Merlin’s waist, and they work in tandem with his hole to push Merlin in and out, fucking himself against the still Merlin.

“Please,” Arthur says, and Merlin starts to move. Fucking Arthur with shallow and hard thrust to then switch them into deep and slow. Giving Arthur variety, and seeing for himself which ones the younger man prefers. And it seems to be a combination between shallow and slow. Arthur seems to moan more loudly every time Merlin’s knot tries to breach Arthur’s entrance.

Arthur is moaning and clenching so hard against Merlin that Merlin feels his orgasm build and build and build.

Alphas are built for endurance and that means that they last longer but their orgasm are fewer and far between. While omegas are built the opposite way, and they can cum and orgasm more than once with little to no refractory period.

Merlin wants to give Arthur one more orgasm before he cums himself.

He licks his hand, and then makes a ring around Arthur’s dick. Not moving his hand and letting Arthur’s own thrusts and movements that are driven by Merlin fucking into him, provide all the stimulation. 

After one particularly hard thrust from Merlin’s part, the omega cums once more. He slumps on his back, and he turns into the putty Merlin so desperately wanted to see.

Merlin lowers himself and kisses Arthur fast. He then continues to take his pleasure from Arthur’s oversensitive body. And just when Merlin is sure that Arthur's pleasure is starting to turn into pain, Merlin takes his dick out.

He cums on Arthur’s taint, so that there is cum coating the omega’s dick and balls and some of it coating the outside of Arthur’s hole.

Merlin sighs when he is done and gives his knot one final squeeze to get all the contained semen out of it.

He practically falls on top of Arthur, exhausted but deeply satisfied and carefully unties Arthur’s hands. Bringing them to his mouth to kiss each wrist in turn. Arthur seems to purr at the attention.

_(Merlin decides that fantasy really has nothing against the real thing.)_

Eventually, Merlin moves. He turns around and looks for something he can use to clean himself and Arthur and after finding nothing, he takes his own black underwear and uses it to clean them. Deciding that going commando until he arrives home isn’t really a problem. (The omega’s underwear is too wet and coated with lubricant to be of any use, but Merlin still puts them on his back pocket.)

Satisfied that both of them are as clean as they can be, he raises the dirty underwear to his face and takes a deep breath. If he had bet that Arthur’s smell was the best smell in the world, he would have lost. There is nothing that smells better than the result of their recent activities blended together with their natural scents.

Arthur is still resting on the desk, seemingly unaware of what Merlin is doing.

“I need your phone number.” The omega says, his eyes still glazed with his post-orgasm high as he stares at the ceiling. Merlin nods and looks for Arthur’s cellphone. When he doesn’t see it, he tells Arthur so. “Fuck. I left it in my mom’s purse.”

Merlin laughs a little at the reminder that as of less than three hours ago, Arthur used to be one of his student and now he has him laying in a desk with his legs open and his skirt lifted, genitals still glistering with leftover cum, lubrication and saliva that Merlin hadn't been able to complexly clean. 

“Mine has no battery,” Merlin says and Arthur pouts. “I have a pen?”

Merlin opens his desk and takes one of the pens that are always, there, he also sees some loose papers, but a crazy idea takes hold of him, and he closes the drawer before Arthur can see. “There is no paper, can I write it on you?”

Arthur nods and extends one of his arms so that Merlin can do so, but Merlin ignores it and carefully writes his phone number on Arthur’s thigh. Where he is sure the omega’s skirt isn’t going to be able to cover all of the black numbers. Arthur breath hitches every time Merlin picks up the pen to start a new digit, and Merlin enjoys deeply that something so simple has such a big effect on the omega.

When he is done, he kisses the inside of Arthur’s thigh and goes back to Arthur’s mouth to kiss him once more.

“Didn’t you have a party to get to?”  Merlin asks, and Arthur groans against Merlin’s mouth at the reminder.

As one of the most popular people at the school, Arthur had decided to throw the graduation party at his house. Since he thought that it was the perfect way to celebrate not only their graduation but Arthur’s eighteenth birthday as well. It was supposed to take place two hours after the graduation ceremony and it had been the talk of the senior class for weeks.

Arthur had to be there to receive the people and to get everything organized, but if the clock on the wall was to be believed, Arthur was going to be late to his own party.

Slowly, Arthur starts to sit on the desk, but he is still lazy with the orgasms, so Merlin helps him stand up. Merlin brushes the skirt down until it drapes the way it's supposed to (Merlin preens when he sees that yes, two numbers are clearly visible and part of a third is just peaking under the hem) and helps button Arthur's shirt

Another crazy idea pops into his head. And before he can stop to think of the consequences, he starts putting on his black underwear on Arthur who is distracted by Merlin’s kisses and does nothing to stop the alpha.

When Arthur is finally dressed.  Merlin takes a moment to watch him. And he is satisfied with what he sees.

Arthur will probably be a bit sore, but not in pain, there are kiss marks all along Arthur’s neck and his lips are still a little red from all the biting and smudged paint. His wrist as well are a little red form where the tie had held them together. His shirt is not torn in anyplace but it wrinkly, as well as his skirt and is obvious to anyone with eyes what had just happened. Arthur looks fucked out. And Merlin’s inner wolf is beyond pleased because the way Arthur looks screams _owned_.

Merlin kisses Arthur once more and then steps back to slowly put his tie back on. Arthur visibly gulps and when Merlin is finished, Arthur takes the tie on his hands and pulls, until Merlin has no choice but to walk towards Arthur once more to receive one last lingering kiss.

Arthur turns around to walk out and before he reaches the door, Merlin calls out “Congratulations.” Arthur smiles all the way to his car.

* * *

Arthur does, in fact, arrive late to his own party. But he can’t even begin to care.

He is still too distracted by everything that had just happened. He has waited for literally years so that Merlin, Mr. Emrys, the best teacher and the most handsome man Arthur had ever seen, could fuck him. And in just the span of a few hours, Arthur’s constant wish and desire had been fulfilled in a way he had never thought possible.

And fuck it all to hell if it wasn’t the best sex of Arthur’s short life.

He wanted more, he wanted to be with Merlin right now. He wanted to experience everything once more and he wanted Merlin to hold him after. He wanted to have Merlin’s cock inside him once more, only this time he wanted to be knotted, he wanted to be full of Merlin’s seed and be unable to move for literal hours as his hole clenched at Merlin’s cock flared base.

But he couldn’t, because he was a fucking idiot who decided to throw a party at his own house after the best fuck of his life.

And also, fuck Merlin Emrys, because no matter what Arthur did, no matter what he pictured, his fucking erection wouldn’t go away. And all because he was wearing underwear that was too small for him and that was damp with another’s man semen.

But the idea of taking the underwear off, of not being followed by the unsuppressed smell of the alpha that had taken Arthur in a way that no one else had, made his stomach clench in protest.

And also fuck him, because Merlin had been so good to him during the time they had been together. He had given Arthur all the things he wanted and had always given Arthur a choice of what was happening. He called Arthur wonderful and had called him beautiful and he had meant it and Arthur couldn’t help but blush when he remembered the reverence with which Merlin had said it.

He finally bumped against one of his friends, who held him so that he wouldn't stumble and fall.  When Arthur looked up, he saw Percival scrunching his nose.

“Mate.” the alpha said. “You smell like cum.” Arthur nods. Yes, _yes_ he smells like cum. Like his own, like _Merlin’s_  And before the conversation can continue he makes his way towards his kitchen, where he finds his sister.

Morgana is smiling and flirting with Leon, even though she swears that she isn’t interested. When Arthur enters the room, both of them turn to look at him, and replicate the expression Percival had worn just seconds ago.

“Who did you fuck?” Morgana asks, with zero tact.

“Mr. Emrys fucked me.” He replies without thinking, aware that of all the people in the world, Morgana and Leon are one of the only few that know about his love for the man. Leon coughs and sputters while Morgana raises one of her hands for Arthur to high-five. “And… I… Morgana, is it always so good?”

To the complete disappointment of their father, both Morgana and Arthur had presented as omegas when they were just eleven years old, everyone had expected the complete opposite but the Pendragon Twins always defied expectations.

“No,” Morgana replies in complete honesty. “Not always, but you smell like an alpha took good care of you. Mr. Emrys I presume.”

“Yeah. Leon, you owe me money by the way.” Arthur replays and goes to sit on the countertop. His skirt hiking up and revealing more of the black digits scribbled on his thigh. Leon is the first to notice them and Arthur watches as he takes a step back and grins.

“Mr. Emrys smells like a good mate for you Arthur.” Leon says, and Morgana rapidly agrees with the statement.

“If it wasn’t for the fact that I can smell your cum, I would say that Mr. Emrys smells delicious.”  She admits, and Arthur watches in amusement when Leon’s smile fades and turns into a jealous line. “He smells… well… he smells healthy.”  Leon’s lips curl even more into a dangerous line.

Taking pity of Leon, Arthur replies. “So does Leon, or at least, according to what I heard Sophia say.”  Morgana’s posture immediately stiffens and Arthur can see the way she angers at the mention of the other omega. By the time Arthur leaves the kitchen, Morgana has dialed the flirting to an eleven, and poor Leon isn’t going to know what hit him.

Eventually, Arthur bumps into Vivian. His classmate has always been too touchy with Arthur for him to be completely comfortable with her, and he knows that she considers his fashion choices an atrocity to civilized society, adding to his dislike for her.

Vivian's mouth has frowned when she turns to see who bumped into her, probably about to rip the poor person a new one, but when she sees that it is Arthur, her lips form a feral smile. She takes a step closer to Arthur and puts one of her arms around Arthur’s waist. When she does so, Arthur can see the exact moment she catches a breath of the smell that has been haunting Arthur since the moment he left Merlin’s classroom.  

“Ew Arthur.” She starts. “You smell fucking claimed.” she lets Arthur go and walks back to her friends. Instead of repulsing Arthur, her words just excite him. He smells claimed _._   _Owned_. And he is, without a doubt, he is owned by Merlin.

Without a care for the world, he raises his skirt with one hand and types the numbers that are written on his leg into his phone with the other. It's just another proof of how much Merlin had taken him.

He is dialing the number as soon as he is in a quieter room. Merlin picks up after the third ring.

“Hello?” he asks, and the voice of Arthur’s sexual fantasies against his ear makes him even harder than he already was.

“Merlin.” He says, not caring about how breathy his voice sounds, knowing that Merlin wouldn’t make fun of him.

“Arthur,” Merlin replies, and Arthur can hear his surprise and happiness.

“Text me your address.” He says and hangs up. He is sending Morgana a text, letting her know that he is leaving and probably not returning until tomorrow when Merlin text with his address arrives.

Arthur is bolting out of his house, faster than he thought possible. He drives with his heart beating against his chest in excitement.

Merlin lives just fifteen minutes from Arthur’s house, but the omega makes the trip in just ten. He knocks just once against the door, and it's immediately opened by a shirtless and barefoot Merlin.

Arthur jumps him the moment he sees him. Slamming his body against Merlin and kissing him until the alpha moans against his lips. Arthur's hands are scrambling to remove his own clothes as Merlin guides them to what Arthur desperately hopes is the older man’s bedroom.  

Eventually, all of his clothes are gone, scattered through the apartment as they reach their destination. He is only wearing clothes that aren’t his. The too tight underwear is constraining his erection and he wants them off, now that he is in the alpha’s apartment, where everything smells like Merlin, the need to keep the smell on him has diminished.

“You asshole,” Arthur says against Merlin’s mouth. “You let me leave with your underwear on, knowing it was going to drive me crazy.” Merlin smiles but doesn’t deny anything, after all, they both know that Arthur is telling the truth.

Arthur pushes Merlin onto the bed, were the older man moves until he is sitting in the middle of it. Arthur takes great pleasure in removing the last of Merlin’s clothes, and having him sitting naked as the older man stares at Arthur. Merlin's attention is focused on the elastic of the black underwear against Arthur that is making a fat roll form where the excess of skin and fat don't fit inside the tight pice of cloth.

“You know what my friends said when they smelled me?” Arthur asks as he slowly takes the underwear off, making sure to give Merlin a show, moving his hips slowly side to side, putting in display the red line the underwear had left imprinted on him. Merlin shakes his head and watches the younger man hands as they lower the garment. “They said I smelt like cum.” He takes one leg off. “That I smelled like an alpha.” he steps out of it and walks into the bed, naked. “That I smelled _owned_.” at the last word, Arthur sits on Merlin’s lap and latches his mouth against Merlin’s lips. Merlin is moaning and he is so hard against Arthur’s crack. It's easy for Arthur to grind down with every stroke of Merlin’s tongue against his mouth. Merlin’s hands find a spot on Arthur’s ass and help Arthur with his movements.

Arthur enjoys the taste of Merlin, enjoys that he is the one that is making Merlin hard and that he is the one that gets to smell him. Of all of his classmates, he is the only one that is allowed to smell the flowers and chocolates that form Merlin’s unique smell.  

He separates his mouth form Merlin’s and starts moving his hands against Merlin’s chest, using his nails to mark the stomach and chest of the alpha, who is humping Arthur’s ass.

“But you don’t owe me, not yet at least.” Merlin literally, growls at the words. Arthur has never been much of a tease (that is a lie, Arthur is a tease and he fucking loves it) “You didn’t knot me.” He whispers against Merlin’s ears and jumps when Merlin’s hands painfully pinch his ass, it's incredibly arousing. Merlin kisses an apology against Arthur’s mouth and the omegas mind frizzles out for a moment. He has never had this. Never had someone being rough with him, but kind and patient at the same time and the contrast between the two actions is driving him to new heights. Driving him crazy. He feels himself getting wet, or at least wetter than he already is.  

“Do you want me to knot you?” Merlin asks, and his voice is small, and shaking and Arthur wants to scream _YES!_. But instead, he grins and moves his hips down, trapping Merlin’s cock against his crack.

He lowers his eyes and his hand and starts touching himself. Taking time to pinch his nipples and play with his cock. Not giving Merlin a chance to touch him, and not letting Merlin set the pace. He wants Merlin to lose control, wants the alpha to grow too aroused and too annoyed with Arthur to wait.

It happens sooner than Arthur expected, and Merlin lifts Arthur until they are chest to chest, with no space between them and starts kissing him.  

Arthur feels an exploratory hand underneath him, playing with his taint and balls and teasing at his entrance that is fluttering and dripping wet with want. He is fidgeting on Merlin’s arms and trying to get the other man’s fingers inside of him when Merlin hugs him one-armed and traps Arthur’s arms in between their chest.

“Patience, my darling." Merlin says. "Let me take care of you.” Arthur feels himself get teary-eyed at how hard his cock jumps at the pet-name. But he complies.

He rests his forehead on Merlin’s shoulders, and pants open-mouthed as Merlin’s finger finally enters him. It's just for a second and Arthur wails in disappointment when Merlin takes it away. Merlin does it again and again and again, until Arthur is biting Merlin’s shoulder in an effort not to cry. He feels his lubrication all the way to the middle of his thighs, his hole is weeping in need, fluttering in the hopes of getting the stimulation it so desperately needs. And just when Arthur thinks he can’t take it anymore, that he is going to die of want, Merlin shoves two fingers inside of him and start playing with his prostate without relenting.

Arthur’s orgasm coats both of their chest with its explosion, his back arched and his head thrown back as he screams. Merlin’s mouth is latched on Arthur’s Adam's apple, sucking on it in a way that shouldn't feel as good as it does and he is still fucking playing with Arthur’s prostate.

“You never answered me. Do you want me to knot you?” Merlin asks. And Arthur can do nothing more than nod, sobbing with need.  Merlin smiles and nods and then, as slowly as he had while they were in the school, starts entering Arthur.

It feels completely different from this position. Arthur sitting on the alpha’s lap as the long cock spears him, but it still feels so fucking good as the dick touches all of Arthur’s insides. Nestling quite nicely against his prostate. Merlin once again gives Arthur the time to acclimate and then, it changes.

Merlin’s knot is not completely swollen, but it's still thicker than any other part of his cock, for a moment, Arthur is afraid, it's not going to fit and it's going to hurt. And that Merlin would be so disappointed with him. But Arthur’s worries are dashed when Merlin kisses him again, light and fast and whispers against his mouth, reminding Arthur who he is with.

“Relax my darling.” And Arthur does.

The knot enters Arthur after that. Merlin pushing up and Arthur grinding down. When it finally pops in, Arthur can’t help but moan so loudly, he is sure Merlin is going to get noise complaints.

It feels even better than he could have ever imagined. Better than the toys he had to use to get through his heats, better than all the blowjobs he had received, better than fucking a tight asshole or a wet pussy.

It's indescribable, Arthur feels complete, full in a way he never had before and he isn’t surprised to find that he is cumming without being touched, without Merlin moving a muscle.

When he looks at Merlin he sees the older man with his face flushed, shaking as he tries not to move and his mouth open in awe.

Arthur pulls back a little and then slams down. Merlin moans in response and his hands, that are circling Arthur’s waist, grip him harder. He does it again and again until he needs more, he is chasing an orgasm that is close, but still so far.

“Move, move, move!” He orders at Merlin, who rushes to obey and slams up. Making the pleasure ten times better. With every thrust Merlin makes, the knot inside of him swells into an absurd size, making him feel even fuller and even better. Eventually, it grows into a size that makes it extremely difficult to move, but Arthur still tries and enjoys every single movement of the knot inside of him, until even small movements are impossible.

He is panting and screaming and moaning, he is pretty sure he sounds like a whore on a cheap porno, but Merlin is still looking at him the same way he did when he proclaimed Arthur beautiful, and Arthur loves him. So he kisses him as he cums.

Arthur stops moving, feeling boneless. And just lets his body drop against Merlin’s chest, knowing that the alpha is going to hold him, and is going to take care of him. Merlin kisses his brow and cums inside of Arthur.

Merlin’s moan is echoed by one of Arthur’s and his dick makes a valiant effort to cum once more, but he feels like he is dry and just small beads of cum appear.  

Merlin is still cumming when Arthur falls asleep.

He wakes up and his asshole immediately clenches against Merlin’s still swollen knot. He grins when he hears Merlin hiss.

“How do you feel?” Merlin asks as he combs Arthur's hair away from his face.

“Incredible.” Is Arthur’s reply. They smile dopily to each other until Merlin’s stomach rumbles. Arthur laughs. The laugh pulls at Merlin’s dick inside of him and his laugh turns into a drawn-out moan when it brushes his prostate.

It makes a glint appear on Merlin’s eyes.

Merlin takes Arthur’s ass on his hands and slowly starts moving to the edge of the bed, every single movement jogging the dick inside of Arthur and making him shiver and moan. At last, Merlin’s feet find the floor and Arthur is deeply impressed when he stands up with his dick still trapped on Arthur’s ass. Arthur's arms circle Merlin's neck and Merlin's hands possessively grip Arthur's ass. It makes everything more. There is more cum leaking out of Arthur’s asshole, more of Merlin’s stomach touching Arthur's sensitive dick. More, more, more.

“Don’t move,” Merlin commands, and then the idiot starts walking. It should be physically impossible, with Arthur still impaled on Merlin's dick while the alpha walks towards the kitchen, but somehow they do it. 

Merlin lays Arthur once more on a surface that was not made to be laid in and proceeds to take fruit from a bowl that is next to Arthur’s head. The whole trip had made Arthur even harder and had made him even wetter, his lubrication trapped inside of him alongside Merlin’s cum.

“Are you hungry?” Merlin asks, like it's normal for him to have a horny and hard omega impaled on his dick, as if Arthur wasn’t clenching against him trying to find the elusive orgasm that keeps escaping him.

Arthur shakes his head and watches as Merlin eats, ignoring Arthur completely, who is doing his best to fuck himself against Merlin’s cock. Making as much noise as possible in the hopes that Merlin would leave the fruit alone and start fucking him. It didn’t happen.

Merlin finished eating his apple and puts a finger close to Arthur’s mouth. Without thinking of what he was doing, Arthur pulls it into his mouth and started sucking on it. Watching with fascination as Merlin is hypnotized by his mouth. Arthur finally finding his elusive orgasm when a second finger joined the first.

When he was at the peak of his orgasm, Merlin started fucking him, prolonging it until Arthur was sobbing in pleasure.

Merlin carried him all the way back to the bed, Arthur cumming for the totality of the trip.

Arthur falls asleep once more, overwhelmed.

“There you are,”  Merlin says when he opens his eyes. This time when he clenches his ass, he is met with nothing, and the disappointment that fills him surprises him. “No,” Merlin says. “Don’t do that.” and then there is a finger on his hole, pushing back inside the cum he had let escape. He clenches against the finger inside of him, and more of Merlin’s seed escapes. There is no knot to keep it inside of Arthur and Arthur hates it. But apparently not as much as Merlin does. “My darling, no.” He says, and then Merlin's finger is gone and Arthur is empty and he hates it, he mewls in anger, seconds away from crying, and then, and then, Arthur is screaming.

Because Merlin’s tongue is circling his hole, slurping and licking at the leaking cum, feasting on Arthur’s asshole the way one did with the ice cream that melted at the bottom of the cone. And Arthur is thrusting into Merlin’s mouth, trying to get more of the contact. No one had ever done this to him, no one had taught him of the pleasure that came from having someone eat him out.

When there is no more cum outside of his body to lick, Merlin’s tongue finds its way into Arthur’s asshole, fucking him with the tiny muscle. Then, Merlin tired from using his tongue to scrap at the seed inside of Arthur used his hands to spread Arthur's pink asshole wide open. Fucking him with his finger and his tongue and Arthur can do nothing more than cry and cum. But Merlin doesn't stop, he keeps at it until Arthur is so sensitive, every kiss, every lick, feels like it's pulling another orgasm out of him. He is completely boneless. He can’t move or moan, there is nothing for him to do but stay still as Merlin eats him to his heart's content. And then, when Arthur is sure that there is nothing more than he can give, no more pleasure to be had, that Merlin has found Arthur’s limit, Merlin raises his free hand and pinches one of Arthur’s hard and sensitive nipples.

Arthur cums so hard he blacks out.

This time, when he wakes up, there is no Merlin next to him, but he can hear someone on the kitchen and he relaxes, falling into a light slumber. He wakes up completely when Merlin enters the room. Smiling and with a breakfast tray in hand, even though the alarm clock next to Merlin reads 3:55 a.m, the tray contains a small chocolate cupcake with white frosting and one lighted candle. Arthur smiles and blows the candle, turning around to kiss Merlin. Merlin returns the kiss and when they part, he kiss Arthur’s brow.

“Happy birthday my darling.” Merlin whispers. 

**Author's Note:**

> hahahhaha its 3:14 am, take this as you will.
> 
> Also to my friend who literally told me yesterday: _'I hope you get inspired for this story again.'_ I want to say: _'fuck you and thank you.'_
> 
> Feedback is important and encouraged.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://exolovek.tumblr.com/) or check out my [Merlin Fic's Rec Blog](https://howshitgoes.tumblr.com)


End file.
